Why Won't You Scream?
by Ginn the Fire Demon
Summary: Holo and Lawrence consummate their new love, but Holo is confused, she screamed his name, why didn't he scream hers? not all smut people
1. Chapter 1

Why Don't You Scream?

Holo rocked back and forth, like the waves hitting the shore in a violent fashion. Below her, Lawrence withered from pure sensory overload.

He had never been with a women before, this feeling was new to him. And he loved this feeling, he loved her more importantly.

"So, new mate, do you enjoy?" came Holos voice, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He forced himself to look up at her. She was smiling, but not one of her usual smile, it was a warm smile, a loving smile, a smile filled with promises.

"Why..." he grunted and his hips bucked involuntarily, "do you call me that? Am I really just a one night stand to you?"

She gasped and froze. Staring down at him with those wide amber eyes, her hair fell on her face casting a silhouette. She leaned in so their noses were touching.

"Is-Is that what you think? That I'll do this and act like nothing happened the next day?" her voice was small and scared.

"No, no! Its just-" he was grasping at straws, trying desperately to salvage the situation.

"When I call you my mate, its saying that we are bound, and though its not easy for me to say it, I love you Kraft Lawrence, you are my everything." she buried her head in his chest and inhaled his welcoming scent.

He sighed and stroked her hair, it was strange seeing her so vulnerable. It was very unlike her.

"Holo, when we first met I didn't no what I felt for you, but, after everything that's transpired, I love you too. I never had anything to begin with, so your my everything too." he said it in a cool merchant voice.

She leaned up and stared into his eyes. When she saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes she smiled and leaned into his neck.

"Your mine now Mate Lawrence," she said, wearing a devilish grin.

Before he could respond she leaned in closer and sank her teeth into his neck, burying her canines to the hilt into his neck. Blood dripped from the wound, but she did not lick it, she would not loose herself yet.

"Now mate, where were we?" she said, grinning ear to ear.

Lawrence swallowed audibly. He had no idea what was in store.

The next morning Lawrence woke up sore. It was as if he had been riding in a wagon for many days. He blinked as the sun streamed through the window and illuminated the girl, who was still on top of him

He had a vague memory of Holo telling him she had problems with mating, especially if she was not the one in control. So Lawrence had relented his control to her, for the time being at least.

He yawned and Holos eyes shot open. They slowly moved up to Lawrences face, he could see the memories flickering in them. Slowly they closed again, she sighed and nuzzled her face against his chest.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, relived that she didn't seem to regret last night and delighted at the fact that they had confessed love for each other.

"Listen you," came Holos voice, though her eyes were still closed, "I was your first no? Your very first time loving someone enough?" she asked, her tone held an accusation.

"Yes, of course you were my darling Holo," he replied, surprised at her question.

She nodded. As if contemplating the truth to his words.

"If that is the case, then why did you not scream my name? You were my first, and I screamed your name in love so that the heavens themselves could hear, and yet, I did not once hear you scream or even yell my name. Only the occasional moan."

Lawrence thought about this. Could she truly be mad at something so trivial? The answer was a yes of course. It was a matter of pride, which meant-

"Was I not good? Did I not elicit enough pleasure from you? Perhaps if I had cried out or given you innocent looks..." she seemed deep in thought, this was obviously an important issue.

Yet Lawrence could find nothing to say. It was true that he had not screamed her name, but that didn't mean he had not felt pleasure. It had been the greatest night of his life.

"Holo, just because I wasn't screaming your name like a mad man doesn't mean you weren't good, I love you and I loved the night. Besides, you said it was your first time right?" he said, smiling warmly.

As soon as said it he knew he had made a mistake. Her eyes were narrowed with fury, her tail bristled. He slapped himself mentally, he had basically just tried to pass her performance off as something that only newcomers do. A bad idea.

"Are you suggesting, mate, that I, Holo the Wise Wolf, mate of Kraft Lawrence, was not good the first time?" she had trapped him, there was nowhere to run.

"No! Um, that is to say-" but she held up her hand to silence him.

"Very well mate, I enjoy a challenge, if I do not make you scream by the end of this week then I shall concede victory to you." she said, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"However, if I do, then I have free reign over you, I will take you when and where I see fit, understand?"

At first, Lawrence thought he won both ways, but then he realized something. Something terrible.

If he was, to say, talk to another female with Holo by his side, he would attempt to use his charm. Using his charm meant flirting.

And if Holo had free reign to take him whenever and wherever she so chose, she could do it then. She would have the right to drag him away, she might even do it in front of the person.

That would be bad for business, and the trade guild would be all over him. On top of that, rumors would spread and he would loose connections and clients. He could not afford to have that happen.

"So Kraft," she said, smiling and using his first name, "are you going to let your new mate or 'wife' walk all over you?"

She was obviously goading him into it. However if he declined, she won. Thus he had to make sure not to scream, or-

"Very well, however, to even be able to get me to scream, you'll first need to bed me, now won't you?" now he was the one smiling.

She looked taken aback. Clearly she knew what Lawrence meant.

"Are you suggesting that I can't bed you mate?" she said, still wearing that incredulous look.

"Exactly, you can make some devious plan, but without my cooperation, it won't work. I have the upper hand, for once, I can't loose." he cracked an eye open to see Holo straddling him, not even bothering to cover herself up.

She then grinned and leaned down, her teeth brushed his ear. She blew into it and nibbled on the lobe.

"I knew I picked a fantastic, _permanent, _mate, truly you will be entertaining," she sucked on his neck now, in the place where she had bitten the night before.

He just chuckled, not even blushing. She rose and stared at his face, astounded as to his cool face.

"Like I'd go down so easy, come on lets get breakfast," he said hoisting him and Holo up.

As he god dressed he felt Holo eying him. Watching him like a predator, waiting for the kill.

He grinned and tossed her clothes at her, she sighed but put them on. If only to appease him.

He extended his arm and she took it. An old gesture between the two.

And for the first time, Holo went to eat grudgingly.

**Well, I've decided to make chapters. I love this series and I'm not trying to write smut, only a vaguely realistic fanfic. Even Demons like romance**

** -Ginn**


	2. Chapter 2

Why Won't You Scream?

Chapter 2

Breakfast passed quietly for Lawrence and Holo. Anytime he tried to start a conversation or make a joke with her she shook him off and went back to staring at the table. It occurred to him that she hadn't touched her food and was instead staring intently at the table.

He leaned over a bit to try to catch a glimpse of what was so fascinating about this table. However upon closer inspection he found that it was not the table that she was interested in.

She had a piece of paper and a quill and was furiously writing down pictures and random words which only seemed to make sense to her. However Lawrence felt uneasy, mainly because one of the pictures appeared to be a miniature version of himself.

Holo looked up and noticed that he was staring at her sheet of paper. She grinned and flicked his forehead. He reeled back in shock and annoyance at her act.

"Tssk Tssk Lawrence, if you read my plans then they won't be nearly as satisfying when they begin," she said, giving him a devilish smile.

He sighed in mock annoyance. While it was true that it would be in his best interest to know exactly what she was planning, he couldn't just look over her shoulder the whole time. She was much to clever to even allow him the right.

However, he did have his ace in the hole. He could do what Holo had done to him since the very first day they met. Something that, if used correctly, could get her to spill all of her darkest secrets.

He could tease her. Make her think he wanted something sexually and then blow it off as if it had never happened. If he did it right, he would gain a tremendous lead in this race against time. He just had to time it right.

They returned to the inn after breakfast, Lawrence claimed that he had business to attend to and advised Holo to take a nap. She had scowled at him but reluctantly agreed. However, she failed to notice the smile that Lawrence wore as he left.

He walked around the town for a while, maybe thirty minutes in all, before returning to the inn. Silently he opened the door to reveal a sleeping Holo. He grinned cockily, knowing all to well that she would not wake easily.

Normally, if the door was to open, no matter how quiet, she would be up in an instant. However, her nose had betrayed her ears. His scent was so familiar and now it was associated with love and pleasure, therefore when her nose inhaled it, it relaxed the body. Her ears had lost this battle.

He slowly crept behind her and slipped into her bed. He pulled her into his chest, she let out a sigh but still did not wake. He waved his hand in front of her face to make sure that she was truly asleep. She did not move, he grinned, now to put his plan into effect.

Lawrence knew that if Holo really had set her mind to it, he wouldn't be able to resist her. Let alone contain himself from yelling her name as she so dearly desired. So he had thought of a plan, he would tease her into submission.

Slowly he worked his hands up her shirt from the behind, letting his fingers graze her stomach. She let out a soft sigh and twitched slightly, he moved his hands up to her breasts and cupped them. He massaged and kneaded them very slowly, making sure to tease her.

She let out a groan and her eyes flew open, she turned her head slightly and saw that it was Lawrence touching her. She was surprised, she had not known he could be so bold as to attempt to pleasure her in her sleep. She didn't move, she didn't want to disturb his ministrations.

But he now knew she was awake, he had seen her eyes look at him briefly. So she was just hoping that he would continue.

"Enjoying yourself?" he said, allowing himself a satisfactory smile.

She nodded furiously, her eyes and mouth squeezed shut. As if to prevent herself from groaning or loosing control.

"Do you want more mate?" he asked, knowing that the word 'mate' would only make it harder for her to control herself.

She nodded again, letting out a small gasp as he tweaked her with his right hand. Slowly he let his left drift down, touching her stomach again with his fingers. He came to her clothed inner thigh, he lightly traced patterns on it and squeezed gently. She gasped and bit her lip to keep from letting anything escape.

"What do you want dearest Holo?" he asked in a gentle voice, still tweaking and tracing.

She, on the other hand, had reached her limit. It was unheard of for the Wise Wolf Holo to loose control to something like this. But Lawrence was her love, her mate, and what he was doing felt so right that she could no longer contain it. She needed it, she needed him, and she couldn't wait for it any longer.

"I _need _you Lawrence, right now," she said, though her words came out more of a gasp than anything.

He grinned and used both hands to slowly pull of her pants. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then excitement and lust replaced it. Her eyes became half lidded in expectancy, and she stared at him with a small seductive smile. He grinned and gazed at her fully exposed women hood.

He moved his fingers along the opening, causing soft mewls of approval to come from Holo. She allowed her head to lounge back and let Lawrence to what he wanted.

He slowly moved his fingers around her opening, teasing her, making her groan and want. He gently blew into it.

"L-Lawrence..." she whispered, not able to manage much else.

"Yes Holo?" he replied, getting excited for what he would get to do next.

"Please, just eat me, don't make me wait, devour me, please..." she gasped out, her animal excitement getting the better of her.

"You want me to eat you huh?" he said, with a merchant face on, as if considering the worth of it.

She nodded a furious yes. Her hands were clinging to the sheets, afraid to let go of them. Like they were her only anchor to the real world. Vaguely she realized that there was light streaming in to the room. Which meant that they were doing this in what was probably the middle of the day.

Holo wondered what Lawrences so called 'god' would think about all this. Lawrence had been the one to tell her that in his religion love making before marriage was considered a sin and was to be avoided. In that case Lawrence was certainly going to hell when he died.

He blew another breath into he opening, causing her to let out a moan. She twitched slightly, he felt he legs wrap around his head, keeping him in place. He grinned, she really wanted this, that just made his next course of action all the sweeter.

"Now, what did you want again?" he said in a sugar sweet tone.

"Eat me, eat me please," she whispered, her voice was so soft he could barely hear it.

"You want me to eat you?" he said back, sticking one finger lightly into her.

She gasped and nodded an almost angry yes. He grinned and removed his finger, still smiling that devious smile.

"To bad," he said in a simple voice.

Holos eyes widened in shock as she watched him stand up and brush himself down. He wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to sit on his bed and look over his plans for potential business in the small town that they were residing in.

Holo just stared at him in shock. She had been so close, so close to having him eat her, to having him taste a part of her, that would've made them truly close. But he had stopped, right at the last moment and then acted like nothing happened.

She got up, without even bothering to cloth again, and sat on her knees at his bed. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She looked up at him with an almost tearful face on, her amber eyes shone and her tail laid limp behind her.

"Lawrence, how could you? That was so cruel of you," she said in a whimper of a voice.

He chuckled and massaged her ears, causing her to close her ears in pleasure. Lawrence smiled warmly at his wolf mate, he had learned from Nora that the ears were very sensitive on an animal. He would have to remember that.

"Now Holo, if your going to try to bed me then I'm obviously going to try to tease you," he said.

She looked up in surprise, he never teased her. At least not in this way, she had always been the one flirting with him, teasing him with her looks and charm. But now, she realized, he had the upper hand. Because now matter how she looked at him, she was hopelessly in love with him, and her animal instincts were going crazy. They demanded him, demanded his touch, his feel, his everything. He truly did have the upper hand this time.

Holo stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't allow this, she couldn't allow Lawrence to win, that wasn't how it worked. She always won, no matter what it was.

"I have to go, business meeting and all that boring stuff, I'll be sure to pick you up a tasty snack," he said, ruffling her hair before leaving.

She grinned, now she had a few hours to prepare her own plan. Lawrence may have won this battle, but the war was not over.

Holo was going to make him scream, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Why Won't You Scream?

Chapter 3

Holo sat back on her bed and smiled slyly at her handy work. It had taken her a good part of the day to get all the materials together and set it up, but it would be well worth the wait when she saw her loves face. For what she was looking at was no less then the romantic setting that Lawrence had always talked about having with his wife.

She sighed, sometimes her mate was all too sentimental. Though she found herself inexplicably drawn to it and decided that rather than be annoyed with all the work she had had to do she was content with the results. As she looked around their small room she watched as the candle lights flickered back and forth and the lovely smelling fire lit sticks filled the room with their apple scent.

But perhaps the most lovely aspect of this was that she had charmed the owner into letting her exchange their lovely bright room for the warm and sound proof cellar. That was due to the fact that she intended above all else she was going to make him scream, and she had finally discovered how.

With a sly grin she stripped off everything she was wearing, save her undergarments, and began doing the downward doggy stretch, loosening her muscles in preparation for the real thing. Her grin only seemed to widen at the thought of being taken from behind, the right way. Lawrences 'missionary' position was sweet and gentle, but she wanted her love to pound her to the next day, to dominate his bitch like a good male should. And that was what she really wanted.

Playing on his beastly nature and his primeval wants. It wasn't exactly the kindest thing to do, nor was it the right thing to do. But it was what Holo wanted to do, and really if her Kraft got a happy ending from it all then she was sure he wouldn't mind it in the end. Though that didn't help take away the trace amount of guilt she was feeling about this.

In all truth, this would be the final step in their eternal binding. Eternal being key when it came to Lawrence. If, and when, he took her from behind, when he resorted to his animal ways to take her then they would truly be mates. This was the hardest part for Holo, in order for him to take her like an animal he would have to take her like a bitch, and good bitches don't fight back.

Relenting control, it was never something Holo liked doing. But Lawrence was her one true mate, the one who, even after he left this world, would always claim her heart. She was bound to him and him to her. And so for the first time in her long life, Holo felt no regret at the fact that she would relent control, in fact she reveled in it.

The sound of floor panels creaking from the stress of a person alerted Holo of the arrival of someone. She closed her eyes and focused on listening, she smiled as she heard Lawrence bickering with the owner over why he was not allowed to go to his previous room.

"What do you mean 'I've been moved'? I never authorized and such thing! And what of my companion? My wife! What do you think she'll think of this?" Lawrence demanded, the muted sound of fists slamming against the table all that Holo could make out.

She opened her eyes with a content feeling and a warm feeling in her face. That was the first time she had ever heard him refer to her as a 'wife.' In the depths of her heart she of course knew that they were, of course they could never have a traditional marriage like Lawrence wanted, but it was the thought that counted. Wife, the word echoed in her head and she felt her love increase even more, if that were at all possible. And with the love came a tremendous amount of lust that was building up, she grinned, tonight was going to special.

"I'm sorry sir, but it was your wife was the one who requested the change, her exact words were 'if the males wants to take a wife he first has to dominate the bitch,' please sir I'm sorry!" the way the owner said it made it seem as though Lawrence was threatening him.

There was the heavy sound of foot steps and Lawrence poked his head in the room. He looked surprised to see her but then frowned softly, obviously confused as to why she would make such a ridiculous request. She smiled and rubbed herself against his chest, purring and murmuring her love for him into his upper abdomen. She felt him reverberate her purrs with a rumble of her own as he embraced her in a loving lock.

"Why, exactly, did you exchange our lovely bright room for this dank warm one?" he asked after a while of cuddling and nuzzling.

Holo said nothing and instead leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. He was surprised but kissed back, Holo grinned into it, pleased by his reciprocation. She knew that he was probably calculating what she was going to pull, but he would never guess what exactly it was. He was smart, but not quite a wise wolf.

"Holo..." he murmured into her mouth. She felt him trying to fend her off but she managed to pry open his mouth with her own and get her expert tongue in.

She felt him groan against her and his hands began to wander around. Becoming reacquainted with her body. She shivered as his hands brushed against her breasts but then settled on his hips. She moaned, starting to loose herself in his touch, his love, his everything. But she fought back, forcing herself to remain aware of what was transpiring, she had to take control of him, and soon.

"Lawrence," she said, in the breathiest tone she could muster. His chest rumbled as he nuzzled her neck and kissed his mark of passion he had made there. "Lawrence, if you want your wife, you'll have to dominate your bitch."

She felt him freeze against her neck. She grinned as she realized he was registering the words that she had said against the ones the owner said. He looked at her in the eyes, confusion evident. Smiling warmly she slowly removed her clothes and pressed herself once more to his chest.

He gazed at her, his face still portraying his obvious incomprehension. Sighing she got on her hands and knees and looked over her shoulder, moving her tail aside she presented her rear to him. He cocked his head to the side and slowly walked towards her. Her half lidded eyes sensually gazed at him, she licked her lips in want.

"Holo, whats this about, do you want a back rub or something?" Lawrence asked, settling his hands on her back and rubbing lightly. Holo had to admit, the offer was tempting, and his hands were warm. But then she looked up and realized he was in the optimal position, massages were the least of her wants.

Before he could even react she began grinding her rear against his heat. Lawrence gasped and Holo watched with delight as her mates tool sprung to attention, awaiting further orders. Holo moaned as she ground herself into his barely covered heat, Lawrence just stood there, not really sure what to make of the situation. Hesitantly he began rubbing her back once more, until she growled.

He gasped as she looked at him. Her red eyes had gained slits for pupils and there was something entirely primal about them and he felt himself aroused by it. All of a sudden, the way she was presenting herself, the waving tale, the way she ground her rear on him, all clicked into place.

Holo gasped but then mewled in pleasure as Lawrence suddenly ripped off his clothes. She eyed him over, taking in his well endowed body. She had seen him bare the times they had consummated, but never like this. There seemed to be a dormant aggression and angry lust that had just made itself known with in his body.

"So," he said raggedly, causing Holo to shiver with want and her juices to drip into a small puddle beneath her, "it all comes down to this huh? The bitch domination, is that what your after? Honey?" he said, the word dripping with coyness.

She nodded a furious yes to the question. Shaking her tale and wafting her scent over to her male in an attempt to arouse him further. She watched as he inhaled and seemed pleased by the scent as he let out a rumble of contentment. Slowly he approached her, however right before thrusting into her he flipped her on her back.

Holo let out a cry of shock before it turned into a shriek of want. Looking down in utter amazement she watched as Lawrence buried his head in her mound and began furiously licking and biting at it. She cried out for him, begging for more yet pleading for him to stop. Finally her vision blurred and she felt Lawrence lapping up afterward, cleaning her.

She groaned and looked at him through half lidded eyes. She pawed at his chest, demanding more attention from her one true mate. He growled ad captured her lips with his own, the two battled fiercely for control of the new territory. He growled his wants, his love, his passion into her mouth and she in turn purred her own back. He pulled back, watching the trail of saliva that connected them, smiling lovingly at her.

She purred and nuzzled him before once more flipping onto her hands and knees once more and eying him seductively. Her tail moved to the side, inviting him to her rear, to dominate his bitch. He couldn't help the groan of desire that escaped his throat. He inhaled deeply, the scent of her musk and desire mixing with his own.

He could stand it no longer, wouldn't stand for it any longer. He placed his hands on her hips and shoved into her as fast as he could. Holo let out a scream of pleasure and instantly began to grind herself against him. The two found a steady rhythm and began to pound furiously into and against each other until at last the end came into sight.

"Unhh, Holo..."

_Yes Lawrence?_

"Your...your mine."

_Yes Lawrence, I'm yours, all your. Your bitch, your wife, your mate, your life._

"I, I can't hold on.."

_Don't, cry out my name, scream in your passion, make your bitch feel special._

"HOLO!" he screamed, Holo smiled at this. At last he had done it, he had screamed her name in the throws of their passion. She had won, at last they were together for eternity. She was his, and he hers. She smiled and sank into his arms in contentment.

"Well Lawrence, you loose, I win, looks like I'm gonna be taking you a lot more and a lot more often. And I rather like the new position and aggression," Holo said, smiling and tracing patterns lazily on his chest.

Lawrence sighed in resignation and held her tighter. To exhausted from their activities to bother arguing her twisted logic. However suddenly a thought occurred to him, a thought that while comical , aroused further questions that bothered him greatly. He turned to Holo in a serious manner, she returned his stare with a curious one of her own.

"So Holo, why won't you scream?"

**Well everyone, thats it. Why Won't You Scream is finally over, the updates were slow going but I feel this makes up for it. This demon takes requests, so if you want more comment for it.**

** -Ginn**


End file.
